Harry Potter and the Horrible Marriage Law
by Capty Fanfic
Summary: Young new Leader of the Light Harry Potter must now deal with a new problems and only 1 years after beating Voldie, His Lady. Can Harry juggle Politics, Bussiness, and Marriage too? Read and find out. Different character have died. Read it and find out. Harry and Daphne Pairing
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place one year after the battle of Hogwarts, something are different you'll have to read to find out. Harry Potter took Dumbles places as Leader of the Light by entering Politics and Business, it a classic Harry Potter Marriage Law that focuses on Harry and his lady story and their struggles of course there will be twist.

I don't own Harry Potter

'Thoughts'

Harry James Slytherin Gryffindor Potter woke up smiling to the January sun, it moody but early he smelled a wonderful breakfast. I sat up in the bed wondering what the fate had in store for me, today "Kreacher" I call and with a pop he appeared before me "Good Morning, Master Harry." "Good morning what on the agenda today, Kreacher?"

"Master first has to meet with Weasley Twin at 10, then Master has lunch with Friend Longbottom at 12, afterwards Master has to meet with Malfoy at 2 then lastly Master, has to meet with the Ceo of the Firebolt Company at 3."

"Not, a bad day" I said muttering to myself maybe Fate was done using me as a punching bag, maybe I would finally get some peace.

"Nope, no Peace for me, never ever, right Fate, I am going to be your punching bag for as long as I live, what did I even do!" I said screaming at the ceiling

(Somewhere far away in a cave a girl punch a punching bag floating in midair with Harry face on it. She then spoke "You did nothing Harry, I'm just a bitch" She giggled)

The Daily Prophet was in Harry hands and a Ministry owl and a Gringotts owl just flew in

I detached the letter from the Ministry and Gringotts owls and sent them on their way then went back to reading the Newspaper if you could call it news.

Ministry announces Marriage Law

By Rita Skeeter

That rights folks dump your Boyfriend and Girlfriends because if you are between the age of 17 (which is the legal age for when you become an adult) and 50 and unmarried get ready to be forced against your will to be married. Due to the two-civil war, we just had the wizard and witch population is in danger of becoming exist so the Ministry answer to this is selective breeding, this Law is to last only until population returns to normal. (To learn more about the matching process go to page 17.) That rights ladies you might get the ever-brave Neville Longbottom or the powerful Malfoy or you could get the cream of the pie himself Harry Potter…

It seems the Prophet didn't like this or maybe they did, I could really tell I switched to page 17 not wanting to read on

Matching Process

By Sarah Pufferson

The wizarding world was entered the Process as of yesterday, and if you weren't married as of yesterday, or if you are engaged to be married and but didn't fill out the ministry marriage paperwork properly, you have entered the Process, all marriage contracts with someone else other than who was chosen for you have been named secondary until this law is voided. The Ministry is using everyone no matter who you are Muggleborn, Half-blood or Pureblood. The Ministry is using a special spell to determine who is best matched for you based on your personally, fertility rate, magical strength and magical aura, etc. The Ministry promises not to pair people who have 12 years in between and will try to keep rather it only be 5 years or less.

"Winky" I call out

"Yes, Master." She said as she pops in

"Could you go to the Potion storage and get me a calming drought.

You will be married by person not by house, to insure that the ministry can makes as many couples as possible and to also slow and eventually stop inbreeding as the process might carry on for several generation, you and your bethrone are expect to start to get to know each other within this to next week, start living together(complete move in) within a month to six, you are expected to start formal courting by the end of the 3rd month, you are to be engaged by the end of next year. Dates for when you are to be married and have your first child is unknown. You will also have to attend gatherings formal and informal in aspect (formal balls, to parties for birthdays) a certain amount of time. It is unknown but you may also have to dine with your bethrone a least once a week to three times a week, appear in public, touch (at first hand contact is enough but it may have to get more inmate as time go along to push you and your, soon to be, closer together), along with several other things. You may form your own Marriage Contract with your chosen but it cannot break the law. For those who wish to do so please hire a lawyer.

This is all we know for now everyone we be receiving a Ministry letter today explain the law and who your new partner is we will keep you updated on what is happening.

'I like this author she actually writes news' I threw the paper down. I gulp the Potion down Winky placed on the table

I looked at the clock it was 9:15 I would have time for one more letter. I almost wanted to read Ministry letter which no doubt explained the law and told me who my future wife was. But, I know I would most likely want to read and reread it repeatedly. So, I open the Gringotts mail, and saw it was a letter from my back manger, Razorclaw.

Dear, Mr. Potter

You ask me to report to you when the Potter Manor and it ground's repairs are almost completed, even though the work was long and tedious, we our 85% done with repairs. We would like to know if you want Goblins to place some ward for a small fee or do you wish to handle it outside of the Bank.

Razorclaw

Interesting, I want the Goblins to apply some ward but I myself would do the most powerful wards. I quickly wrote a letter stating that I had some wards I wanted them to do but not a full ward job and that I would have a list for him by at least next week.

I slipped the letter in my dress robe pocket since I had yet to replace Hedwig I never really could, and walk to my fireplace, grab some floo powder, and said Leaky Cauldron before stepping in. I quickly appeared in the upstairs floo, the owner had it installed so people can floo directly inside, I wave at the bartender before heading into the alley. I walk into the main alley making my way towards Diagon Alley Owl Post. I payed a fee then sent the owl who had my letter on it way. I finally took a breather and glanced around the Alley was empty, but I guess that is to be expected because of the bomb that dropped this morning. I made my way over to Fred and George shop.

I looked at the clock outside their shop showing it is 9:48 I open the door and hear a horrible noise that is supposed to be an bell but makes even me jump, I look around and see the shop is empty.

"I am really sorry," George said running out from the backroom "but the shop is.. whoa Harry I didn't see you there.

"Hi George, are you guys leaving?" I ask

"We were, we thought that you were going to cancel because of this stupid law and just didn't tell us, and some of the family, didn't get the best matches we heard. So, we are head over there now to be with them and"

"cheer them up with pranks." Said Fred as he popped out from behind George

Chuckling I say "Hi Fred, I was wondering where you were, I almost thought George would finally finish a sentence by himself."

"Never I was just finishing up in the back, so Harry" Fred starts

"how are you and who is the" George continues

"lucky lady?" Fred ends

"I am good so far however I haven't look at the law yet so that may change" I responded "I know you guys have to go we can reschedule the meeting for later, tell Ginny to owl me just because Molly, Ron and I aren't speaking doesn't mean she and I can't keep in touch" I say walk towards the door leaving no room for them to oppose.

"Okay, Harry," one of the twins said

"Will do" the other twin said

I walk out of the shop. I checked a clock in the street which told me it was 9:55, I hear a floo come to life and then die.

I had time and I would need a new one anyway so I decide to buy a new owl. I had to get over Hedwig eventually I walked in too Eeylops Owl Emporium, and was immediately meet with lots of squawking and cawing, I nodded to the attendant who was openly gasping at me. I had cut my hair so my famous or in some cases infamous lighting scar would show. A wise man had once told me to embrace who I was and not be ashamed of my parent sacrifice, I intend to make my Parents and all those who have left me proud.

I walked through the store search for an owl until my magic called out to me I turn swiftly to the left and saw this large, beautiful owl with light gray almost silver feather and had hazel eye. As green stared into hazel a connection was made, and then sudden my mental shield was touched, as I began to reinforce my walls a voice spoke in my head, "Mr. Potter we finally met." "Who are you and how did you breach my walls?" I demand 'Mr. Potter I am no regular owl, no I'm not even an owl but a phoenix. You see I have been waiting for you.' 'You've been waiting for me?' I question 'why not just reveal yourself right away.' 'It was decided by those who pick familiars for Wizards and Witches that I was the right companion for you, but at the time you had lost Hedwig and was finishing up with your enemy, so I was told to wait until you finish the War and move on from the loss of Hedwig.' Responded the Phoenix 'However when you suddenly walk into the bird store I replaced an Owl who look like this form I'm using and she was set free.'

'So, what type of Phoenix are you?' I asked, 'Get me out of here and find out'  
There was an understanding that both need the other, I moved to grabbed the cage and we both made our way to the counter. I payed for her then ask to pick up all the items needed for my new friend later.

I walked out of the store preparing to apparate when I made eye contact with a young lady we stared at each other for a bit then she began to stomp over to me. "Harry Potter you…"

Like it, love it please comment ideas and thoughts and see you guys soon.


	2. Chapter 2

This story takes place one year after the battle of Hogwarts, something is different you'll have to read to find out. Harry Potter took Dumbles places as Leader of the Light by entering Politics and Business, it a classic Harry Potter Marriage Law that focuses on Harry and his lady story and their struggles of course there will be twist.

'Thoughts'

I do not want to Harry Potter or  
any of its affiliations.

Quick note this is the very next  
day from chapter 1.

 **Start**

"Hello Lord and Lady, Greengrass" I said standing up meeting them at the door they just entered giving a slight bow to the Lord and kissing the Lady's hand when she gave it to me they walked into the conference room "you look stunning ladies Greengrass and it is an honor to  
finally meet you Lord Greengrass"

As I said this Lord and Lady Greengrass look surprised but, curtsies and bow respectfully. As a much more powerful Lord, the Greengrass were expected to bow to me first however if  
anyone in the Wizarding World is expecting to break tradition it is me.

"Lord Potter Slytherin Gryffindor" speaks Lord Greengrass "thank you for reaching out and contacting us and inviting my wife, mother and I even though this meeting has nothing to do with us. Sadly, however my mother health took a turn for the worse and had to cancel, however she would like to meet you."

"Of course, I would be glad to meet her and please give her my regards and best wishes," I respond, "and this affect you just as much as Daphne and me, and she is your daughter." Lord and Lady Greengrass step out of the doorframe and into the room as Daphne Greengrass comes into view and it was the first time I have seen my future wife since Hogwarts she looks just like her mother with a dash of dad and is extremely beautiful as well she exceeds the exceptions of beauty for a pureblood witch.

"Lord Potter Slytherin Gryffindor" says Daphne Greengrass" Thank you for meeting me today" "How could I not your friend Tracey Davis scared me into to sending you a letter ASAP, and arranging this meeting," I respond, "even though I was going to send you one once I got home."

 **Start Flashback**

I walked out of the store preparing to apparate when I made eye contact with a young lady we stared at each other for a bit then she began to stomp over to me. "Harry Potter You Jerk; do you know what she been through worrying about you and how you are going to react."

"Hold up" I said put my hands up in the universal slow down or stop position"  
who are you?" "You don't remember me" said the Women putting her hands on her  
hips "we attend Hogwarts in the same year. "Though I guess we didn't talk much  
in Hogwarts you were almost always surrounded by your friends" she muttered for  
speaking up" It me Tracey Davis we fought in the last battle together"

I quickly searched my mind for a Tracey Davis before reconciling. "Tracy Davis  
the Tracy Davis from Slytherin I remember you."

"Good you remember, how about remembering  
Daphne Greengrass your intended, who worried you might do something stupid like  
run away from Wizarding Britain and ruin both of your lives."

Tracey Davis said snapping back into her bossy tone. "Wait, I asked reeling back in shock Daphne my intended" I stutter in shock Tracey said, "You didn't know?" "No, I was going to read the law when I got home later today," how is Daphne taking it?"

I ask lean on the wall as my hero complex came out to play. "As well as any girl can be being told they are to marry the most powerful, man in the wizarding world if not the world itself, however she worried you might run away from the law causing problems to you both she I'm actually here getting her sweets from her favorite store right now, but please go home and send Daphne a letter it would alleviate a lot of her worries." "Ok" I nodded "I will." We stared at each other for a bit before she screams now at me and I apparated away.

 **End Flashback**

"Yes, Lord Potter Slytherin Gryffindor, Tracey did want me to tell you she was sorry and might have come off to strong yesterday." Replied Daphne trying not to laugh "Not many things have scared me in my young life but Tracey truly frighten me," I started "you should be proud and  
happy you have such a great friend."

Daphne sober up as she spoke "Yes, she truly is too good for me." I mention toward the table that her parents were standing around instead of a classic long table it was circular. I  
thought they would appreciate it, letting them sit together.

"Lord Potter..." started Lord Greengrass until I stopped him. "Lord Greengrass I must insist you  
call me Harry or else we will never get this meeting done. "Very well Lo… Harry then you must  
call use by our first names as well, I am Cyrus, the lady at my side is my lovely wife Diana and my daughter who you know from school, Daphne."

"Before we start I want to ask that you take an oath as I will be revealing sensitive information today, for my safe and eventually Daphne's" I said Very well said the father and the family followed his example.

"Now that introduction is over I guess you have questions for me?" I asked, "That we do, first we would like to know can you support my daughter and any children you might have?"  
Asked Cyrus

"I had a feeling you might ask this first which is why I ask for these from the Goblins." I said waving to the folders in front of me. "These folders contain my most recent bank statements for House Potter, Gryffindor and Slytherin, look inside and then I will explain what I'm doing right now that is also making me a profit."

'Daphne reach out with surprising speed to take the folders as if she thought I would withdraw my offer and pause for a second once she had them as if she was wondering which to open first. She decides on Slytherin, I guess it was her home for 7 years and was natural to wondered how the house itself was doing.

Daphne surrounded on both sides by her parent's open Slytherin, the all raised a perfectly trimmed eyebrow as Daphne flip through the pages looking at my assets. The entire family let out a soft gasp "Impressive" stated the father. " More than impressive." stated the mother, I spoke "Slytherin over the centuries has acquired billions upon billions in Galleons and millions atop of millions in another unliquidated asset, you'll find Gryffindor is the same."

Gryffindor was the same and seeing as I didn't hear any gasps I could assumed they took my warning but when the reach House Potter the were really surprised "Impossible, no way the Potters are wealthy but no way the Potters have wealth like this!" Said Daphne gripping the Potter papers with an emotion I did recognize. "How would you know?" I asked with suspension.

"Many families that rivaled each other kept an eye on other family's assets and wealth and sometime shared information with other families' however the Potter's were never this powerful, or rich." spoke the Patriarch

"You are corrected in that assumption; do you remember an article that Fudge posted in his last few weeks as Minister about Sirius Black?" Yes. I recall that" spoke the matriarch "Sirius Black was the white sheep of the black flock and a good friend of my father and actually my Godfather"

"Wait I thought he murder all those muggles and betrayed your family to He who shall not be named?" Spoke Diana Harry just barely managed not to roll his eyes at the name of his old and dead nemesis he thought it was a good idea not to disrespect the mom of his-to-be. "It a long and complex story and if I had to go into it, I would have to share a lot more than what I'm  
comfortable with sharing now.

However, simplified my Godfather didn't commitment any of those crimes and died protected me from the newly revived Voldemort, when Fudge realized I wasn't a liar or a puppet of Dumbledore he tried to get back on my good side by honoring Sirius and dismissing all charges."

"Wow so the rumor is true" whispered Daphne "I don't know what rumors your talking about but every rumor has a bit of truth in it." Responded Harry "Anyway, my Godfather had worries that the Black Lordship would pass to a less than favorable person all fingers points at Draco Malfoy and a house under Draco is a house under Lucius so Sirius tried to give me the Lordship, however a Black security protocol prevents House Black being passed to anyone of less than favorable blood for insist a Half-blood from a light side family.

"So, Black passed on a substantial amount of wealth to you to cripple the Blacks and make sure the power didn't fall into the wrong hands." Spoke Daphne "Exactly" I responded "also so he could get the last laugh he was that kind of man, anyway sixty percent of house Black's item and wealth now belong to House Potter insuring there is a light side family powerful enough to keep our virtues safe.

"Alright, that good to know" said the mother "however what do you do currently that makes a profit." "I partner with the Ministry now and then to take down future Dark Lord at home and abroad, I original wanted to be a Auror but I supposed I had enough fighting in my life, and didn't want to do it full time, however I could not walk away if I knew I could help people and stop Dark Lords from rising again." "Very honorable Harry" Cyrus said

"Thank you, right now I am managing Houses Gryffindor, Slytherin and Potter business and seating in their seats attempting to make the world a better place." Harry received nods from the family. Harry knew that right now the Greengrass family was trying to ease their worries by asking him lots of question and he doubt he get a chance to ask question today, however he just hope he could make it through the day.

 **End**

How did you like it Good, Great, Bad or horrible? Feel free to leave ideas and or comments.

Consider this part 1 of the Gringotts interview or some Chapter name I haven't come up with yet.

Date Posted:6/15/17


	3. Chapter 3

Overview: This story takes place one year after the battle of Hogwarts, however there is a twist. Read to find out what it is .

'Thoughts'

Disclaimer: I do not own to Harry Potter or any affiliation.

Thank you guys so much for the support! It overwhelmed me and much love! Without further ado, here is the next chapter.

Quick note: This is the very same day from chapter two.

 **Favorite, follow and review, please!**

 _Thank you to my beta, Haphne24._

(Harry's POV – Location: Gringott's office)

"Let's go back to your house's political power since we are on the topic of Wizengamot," said Cyrus. "I see in these folders you gained quite a power boost from the Black family when your Godfather died; he not only gave you more wealth, houses and heirlooms, but its seats as well. Your votes may not decide whether a vote will pass or not but it sure will be a major factor," stated Cyrus clearly impressed.

"Which brings up an interesting topic, what political side will you take? House Slytherin and House Black have always been dark and very traditional," said Daphne, emphasizing the word dark, with her hands. "On the other hand, House Gryffindor was always light-gray and a house that respected history but was more than willing to embrace the future. While House Potter was clearly a light house. What side will you choose for your houses?" Daphne asked.

"I plan on making all my houses neutral or light neutral. I will make Slytherin and House black gray houses so many of the old houses and pureblood supremacist will still respect it. I will keep Gryffindor light gray and House Potter will also become light gray. I agree with the Light's plan for the future and believe that is the way the Wizarding World should and hopefully will turn. However, sometime the way the light accomplishes their means is not right and I don't agree with all their views are completely." I Spoke.

"Well, said," Diana responded. "You will be a great politician one day. However, what about your businesses?"

"I have combined friends and allies teaching and tips with my own personal flair. Everyone who tutored me thinks I'll be a pretty outspoken member of the Senate and I'll truly be a force for good when I finally hit the stage." I paused. "However, I have been so busy with politics that I haven't had much time to work with all the business I own. Many haven't been upgraded for at least hundred years, even the Potter businesses were last checked when my grandfather was alive. When I had some free time, I tried to take a crack at them and I couldn't do much."

"I can help you with that," said Daphne, suddenly taking a huge interest in the meeting. "I excel at business and help my father with his business all the time. I do everything from meeting with his partners to micromanaging his employee," said Daphne, rushing to give any reason to have a place by Harry's side and not in his shadow.

"I would definitely appreciate the help," I said honestly, though I suspected something was off, but at that moment, I let it slide. "Perhaps, I can manage the politics and you the business."

"You would let me manage Slytherin's, Gryffindor's, Black's, and Potter's businesses?" She asked stunned, her Parents looked even more stunned.

"I have to ask, why are you all looking so stunned? Did I say something wrong?" I asked, worried.

"No," said Cyrus "It just a normal pureblood Lord would never let his lady do remotely important and try to keep them in their shadow looking pretty, I always let Diana do whatever she wanted, she made her own choice, had her own friends but other lords aren't as  
kind. Lords can do almost anything except kill their wife and it will seem normal."

"Oh, so they control their wives, and you all are shocked I was being so nice." I let out a quick chuckle. 'I was raised as a muggle and they are much fairer to the female sex than Wizarding Britain. Although, they aren't perfect however they are much better. I will treat you with respect and you're in charge of your own destiny. I will swear an oath of magic and blood to seal that promise if you want me too."

The family let out a sigh of relief hat they didn't know they were holding. Cyrus spoke up, "No, that won't be necessary since oaths are very tricky and even when you know what to say magic, itself can take it in a different way. However, I have been keeping an eye on you as  
you have grown up and I know you are a man of your word, that I can see as clear as day. I would be a horrible business man if I couldn't detect a lie.

Diana spoke, "I believe we should move on to the actual marriage law now."

"Yes, dear," replied Cyrus. "Harry, I assumed that you have read over the contract and all of its factors."

"I have and from what I can tell the law is trying to make couples be as public as possible." Harry replied.

"So, we are a couple now, hmm, Harry?" Daphne deadpanned.

He smirked and kept his cool at the obvious tactic and responded, "Only if you want to be."

Daphne backed down as Diana laughed, "You'll be good for her; I can see that already you can match her icy attitude with a fire."

Cyrus looked at his wristwatch, "Good heavens! It almost 2:00pm and we have been drilling Harry for four hours. I think we should stop for today and finish up tomorrow at my house, if you don't mind Harry."

"If your worried about getting a room at Gringotts, you don't have to since I am friends with the Goblins and I can get a room at almost any time." I revealed.

Diana was shocked, "Your friends with the Goblin? You keep surprising us! We want to finish up in a more comfortable place and my mother-in-law is getting to that age, where the less she has to move, the better. We definitely want you to meet each other. "

"Okay," I replied. "Then let' adjourn for the day and meet tomorrow." As Harry started to stand up, Diana stopped him.

"Harry, we want you to take Daphne out and get to know her. We want to give you a chance to get to know her as tomorrow will be a repeat of today with my mother-in-law. She can also tell you how to get to Greengrass Manor for tomorrow's meeting." Diana said softly.

"What?" I asked, shocked. Daphne snapped her head to look at her mother.

"I'll be fine. We have had a lot of time to talk and we don't have to do it today." I spoke, "Besides, I have some work to do once I get home as well."

"Harry, when Diana has her mind set on something, it's best everyone else get on board or get out of the way. You two also need to discuss the law and your soon to be marriage life. I'll even pay for a late lunch at a fancy restaurant, go learn about each other." Cyrus said.

With no possible excuse, Harry complied to the older lady's wishes.

"Alright Daphne, let's go!" Harry said, smiling at Daphne.

I hope you noticed how the tone of this meeting slowly changed to a friendlier one over time. It was somewhat difficult to accomplish.

Replies to Reviews:

Guest 1- Thank you for your praise, and yes, I have found a beta. I tried to take your advice and hope I improved.

Minase-2928- Thank you for both review and I will keep it up

Plums- I hope I improved this chapter. Thank you for you review

Wolf970- Sorry, it took so long here it is through. Next one, will hopefully be out next week.

Vi38- Thanks, I appreciate it!

Delia cerrano- Thanks a lot for the reviews and I love uber wealthy and powerful Harry who is hit with any type of situation. I like Daphne with marriage contracts or laws, not so much with soul bonds though.


	4. Chapter 4

Overview: This story takes place one year after the battle of Hogwarts, however there is a twist. Read to find out what it is.

'Thoughts'

Disclaimer: I do not own to Harry Potter or any affiliation.

Thank you guys so much for the support! It overwhelmed me and much love! Without further ado, here is the next chapter.

Quick note: This is the very same day from chapter two.

 **Once again looking for a Beta, if you want the job you can have it.**

Location: Outside of Gringotts Bank

"Here, Daphne" said Cyrus handing Daughter a bag of what Harry thought was Galleons, Sickles and Knut's, from the sounds it made. "Go to the Spice Palace, Greengrass always have a table there." Once done you can stay out longer if you want too, but remember to show him how to get to our Greengrass Manor."

"I will see you once your home Daphne, try to have a little fun and try to understand each other" she said and then she mentions Daphne to come closer and whisper in her ear. However, while Diani spoke to Daphne, Cyrus walked over to Harry.

"Lord Potter, there is a lot a want to talk to you about, such as an alliance between Potter and Greengrass I know we don't have the time now, but if we could have an individual meeting I would be grateful, also even though this marriage law takes away both of your freedom, I like to keep this as traditional." Spoke Cyrus sounding very serious and protective.

"Of course, Cyrus" I gulped one thing that I tried to avoid during my dating days in Hogwarts were protective dads, I responded sincerely "I would be fine with that Lord Greengrass"

Daphne broke away from her mother and walked towards me. "Come on Harry, the restaurant is a 15 to 20 minutes' walk always it will give us time to talk. Goodbye" Daphne spoke in not the happiest tone but probably not in the maddest either "Father, Mother I will be home around 10pm." Cyrus nodded and Diana smiled at Daphne, and they gave me the formal farewell and then they apparated away.

Once they were gone for three seconds I spoke "10 o'clock, Daphne what will we be doing" I smirked.

"Father was right, Potter it better if we get a jump on this marriage law now so we have to deal with less later, I'm not happy about this at all but we can't deny it, also since you were muggle-raised I have to notify you about how some pureblood blood marriage works." She responds smoothly.

"Come on Daphne were back to last names very, well Greengrass lead the way." I said offering my elbow to her.

"Wait," she paused for a moment "Harry I want you to know that in a way I am grateful that it was you I end up with it could have been a lot worse such as Malfoy or one of the other pompous male Slytherin who think he owns the world. You are very powerful, magically, finically, and politically. You're famous and have a way with people, you have many great characteristics from being a natural born leader, to a teacher, to kind, brave, loyal determine, etc. and it helps youareattrativetoo."

"Thanks, Daphne, however I didn't catch that last part." I said with a smile

Daphne sighed and spoke slower "Harry, you are attractive."

I blinked once then twice then three times "Daphne, if I didn't know any better I would say you are trying to sweeting me up" I say laugh as she her pale cheeks tints a little

She glared at me with her icy stare

"Daphne," I chuckle but raise my hands up in the surrender position and say as sincerely as I can "thank you for your kind comments, and I admit I am somewhat glad I got pair up with you as well. I mean I would love if this law didn't exist at all I got to choose, but we can't change it so I am glad it you and not so fangirl or whatnot. I don't want a house wife and I am glad you are just as ambitious as I am." I pause looking for a reaction but getting none, I continue "I would be honor to help you achieve your goals whatever they are in life and I may not know you well but I do know, your highly intelligent if you rivaled Hermione in Hogwarts, cunning and wise if you survived the Slytherin house and help run your father business and you are of course gorgeous. I mean look at you I'll be the envy of all the guys"

She said nothing but smiled

I held out my elbow once more "Are you ready to go and discuss what I am missing about Pureblood marriage even though I not one.?"

"Yes, I am however, I should have said Magical and not pureblood since what I am going to tell you effect all wizard and witches and not just pureblood, but let not talk about that now let's learn about each other." Responded Daphne

As Daphne and Harry walked down Diagon Alley together, they talked and asked each other question Daphne at first want to get to know Harry and bombarded him with question, in which Harry responded to the first three or four before he went silent, after a moment Daphne understood his quiet request. As soon as she understood Daphne seized her assault on him and allowed him to ask some question in return, the fell in too a pattern of where one would ask one or two question the other would answer them and then respond with his or her own question.

The two went over lots of things in the fifteen-minute walk from Gringotts to the Diagon Alley entry point. Daphne started off with Hobbies in hopes of making Potter more comfortable, it works somewhat. She learned Potter loved flying on his broomstick, Harry had out grown Quidditch, but his love for being in the air only grew, Harry also found himself studying advance offensive and defensives spells, he was become more and more interested in politics and his family, all his other houses history and the knowledge they held. Daphne also learn his favorite desert Treacle Tart, favorite drink Butterbeer, and his goal in Politics.

"What do you want to accomplish in Wizengamot, what legacy do you wish to leave behind?" Asked Daphne

"I want to revolutionize Wizarding Britain send it into a not exactly modern age but a better one with the hope that the rest of the world will follow in Britain's footsteps. I want to create stable strong laws so the future generation of muggleborns or first generational and magical creature can have a better life." I said strongly

"That is a large, but honorable goal I would be happy to help you with it." Daphne said honestly

"Really" I asked, "I thought, and please take no offense but I figured that as a neutral house who liked the old ways…"

"I would hate your idea?" Daphne said finishing my sentence for me I nodded she spoke "I like your idea for the most part, and I think a lot of people would regardless of blood, many would love to see the change, however there are many powerful purebloods that keep our world from making any progress. However, due to the power you hold you can shake the Wizarding World to its core."

As Daphne learned about Harry, Harry learn about Daphne for fun which momentarily surprised Harry in which Daphne respond with the classic don't look so surprise speech. Daphne liked to spend time with her friends and family, she also liked to curl up and read a good book, she loved sweets, and she was a huge fan of all pastas.

Daphne wanted to revolutionize business and all types of business at that. "My father owns a very large and very powerful import and export business, and he takes his eldest and most likely successor to his business with him to all his meeting, parties and his friends and allies' business. Over the years I have had the chance to see every type of business under the sun, muggle and wizarding and I have ideas on how to improve them all, I want to revolutionize business in the wizarding community by using muggle means and some of my own. Ideas."

"That is interesting, Like I said I would be glad to let you test out your ideas on my business" Harry spoke

"Well, we are here." Daphne spoke from beside me "Spice palace is hidden from muggles eyes disguised as a pub, with a notice-me-not- charm. A business friend of my father owns it.

They had exited Diagon Alley and walked another five minutes to a pub nearby. It a semi-good restaurant with I believe it based off what the muggle calls a buffet.

I raise an eyebrow this will be fun.

It turns out Daphne was right there was a lot to talk about and a lot for me to learn. While chowing down on pizza with Daphne she taught me about marriage contract and not only how the allied houses but also how they protected the females of a marriage.

"But that seems like it only useful for protecting females of dark families, and not a light or neutral." I question

"Not exactly" she responded "A lord is the ultimate ruler of his house he has power over all male and female, however the male has freedom and power to do what they want on the other hand his power is absolute over the females the can't move if he orders it including his lady. He could arrange marriages between any women." She breathed deep "However, some lord was abusive to their wife That how marriage contract we know came to exists a Lord of a house who cared for the Daughters of his houses would ensure women's safety by trading wealth, votes, heirlooms.

"That horrible." I said

"That pureblood customs for you." she said softy "That why the writer in the Daily Prophet advice marriage contract."

"Daphne" I said wiping my hands of grease and then reaching for her hands "you never have to worry about that with me, I promise you, hell if anything you might wear the pants in the relationships, but seriously I promise I will never ever hurt you." I said trying to eject as much honesty as possible into my words as I stared in her eyes. We gazed into each other for a few more moments before looking away as I looked back at Daphne I saw a slight ting on her cheeks.

"So, what else do you have to share with me?" I asked

"There a lot we have to go over as you have missed a pureblood upbringing and even though people have been tutoring you in politics, this knowledge is still necessary.

She took a breath and began again "There is one more defensive against disgusting pureblood dark wizards and that is magic itself, soul bond, defensive bond is extremely rare however anyone who marries get a marriage bond which normal just takes till death do us part to the magical extreme, however if the wizards and witch magic is compatible which is not rare however not common, it can mean and do much more. "

"Like what and what exactly make magic compatible," I ask, "and how can we tell if we are compatible?"

"I was just about to explain a marriage bond with partner that have compatible magic can result in numerous thing, such as high fertility and birth rates, or the magic make each other stronger or the two will feel a pull on each other whether it be love or friendship. No one really know what makes magic compatible some say that it is what a person magic is best a doing, other say if they have similar wands, but we really don't know and there is know way to tell if we are compatible with each other until the day of our wedding or if we spend lot of time together limiting yourself to other people, however magic just natural bonding without a push such as marriage, soul bond etc. in any way hasn't happen in the magical world since 850 A.D.

They finished their lunch at the Spice Palace and as the made there way back onto the street, and Harry spoke up and asked, "What's next on the agenda?"

"Let go to the Diagon Alley pub and get a drink and we can finish up in there."

As we walked in silence I thought about today and my upcoming new life with Daphne.

Once, back at the pub we got a drink and Daphne continue to inform me of the things I might have missed being raised by muggles, such as customs, and certain law we also began to go over what we would need to prepare to do for our married life and as I slipped into bed that night I thought it was a good start to a new life.

Notes: I know that some of the best romantic story are about marriage laws, betrothal or marriage contract and soul bonds. However there has never been a story or a really good story to my knowledge and opinion in which a pair had a soul bond and a marriage law that kept them together and yes, I know that a marriage bond is fair from a soul bond however If you think it a good idea and if you want Harry and Daphne to have a stronger marriage bond or maybe other pairings post it in the comments. Also, I know that if I'm feel like these chapter are repeating I know you think so too, just hold on until after Harry's meeting at the Greengrass Manor and then we should be moving on.

Responding to comment

Thanks, Michand for the kind words I truly appreciate it.

Minase 2928 Thank you

Deila Cerrano Thank again and you have a good point I hope I correct my mistake this chapter and if not, it will be next.

Awesomeace 18 Thanks, and I am trying you improve with every chapter.

This was my biggest chapter yet with a word count of 2358 if you want more per chapter or more chapter and less words in them put your opinion down the comments and of course thanks for flying with Air Fanfic


	5. Chapter 5

Review: This story takes place one year after the battle of Hogwarts, however, there is a twist. Read to find out what it is.

"Speaks"

'Thoughts'

'Phoenix speak'

When something is being written.

Time Skip

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliation.

A lot of notes: I finally have the exact time down, I have said in the earlier chapter that this story takes place a year later, however, to be exact it takes place 6 months after the battle of Hogwarts, as for a while I was unsure of how of how much time should have passed before chapter 1 this makes young Teddy six or seven months old.

Sorry about taking so long to get this out but school, since it now Christmas break expects more uploads while I can.

Thank you guys so much for the support! It overwhelmed me. Without further ado, here is the next chapter.

Location: 12 Grimmauld Place

(Harry's Pov)

"Kreacher," I call out while putting my tie on and with a pop, he appears "how do I look for meet Daphne's grandmother and seeing the rest of her family again. I'm going for a semi-formal look."

"Master you have a guest waiting for you in the drawing room." Kreacher responded popping in looking at Harry dress, with a thinking expression on his face.

"What, who is it, and why didn't you tell me someone was here." I panicked

"It is Lady Tonks, master and she said not to tell you she was just going to wait here so you could finish getting dress." Kreacher told Harry

"Andromeda why is she here?" I asked surprised

"You were supposed to spend time with young master Edward today, Master." Kreacher smirk at me knowing I forgot.

"Teddy how could I forget I'll be right down. Kreacher why didn't you remind me of today." I demanded

"I recall try to warn you about your conflict of schedules, Master when you told me your plans to have lunch with the Greengrass, however, I do recall you interrupting me, say you would handle it."

I glared at Kreacher and mutter "Smartass" before speaking up and telling Kreacher if there was ever a conflict in my schedule again to bother me until I fixed it and then I told Kreacher to tell Andromeda I'll be right down.

He popped away with a with a huge grin on his face and a "Yes, Master and your tie is crooked."

I finish dressing, not bothering to change styles as I was already almost done, muttering about needing a new elf and as I try to think of what I would say to Daphne and how she and her family would take this. I didn't want to disappoint her but there was nothing I could do as, I glance in the mirror one more time before beginning to walk down the stairs I gave up and just told myself I would spit out the truth, seeing as I would definitely not be canceling on Teddy.

Once I had made it to the bottom of the steps I turn right into the sitting room to see Andromeda sitting in one of my favorite chairs, sipping from a teacup, with a tea set in front of her on the table. Teddy was to her left playing in a pin I bought him, with a mixture of toys both muggle and wizarding. He was currently trying to stuff a square cube in his mouth, he eventually gave up and settle for his hand.

I was broken out of my thoughts by Andromeda who had recently become like a Aunt to me speaking "Hello, Harry you're looking quite fetching today, though your tie is a bit off and you could navy robes don't really suit you, what's the reason for playing dress up I know you don't like to do it?"

"Hello Andromeda and you're right, I do hate to do it, however, I am meeting up with the rest of my intended family and need to look as nice as possible or I was there was a slight conflict of schedules and I will have to cancel," I responded back I sitting down on the couch right next to her, Teddy had yet to notice me, going back to play with some of his other toys.

"What happen?" She questioned

"Teddy and you" I swiftly responded

"No, you don't have to do that you'll be spending the rest of your life with this lady and her family, it important to have a strong relationship, it is Friday I can happily bring Teddy tomorrow and you can have him Saturday and Sunday." She tried to reason with me.

"It's alright Andromeda I'm looking forward to this and I am Teddy's Godfather I need to spend time with him as well, it will be fine doesn't worry about these simple things. In other news how are you doing, are you feeling better?" I asked with real concern while trying to change the subject.

"I am feeling stronger with all the potion and other medicine the doctor is giving me, however, my doctor still believes the estimated date will remain the same." She spoke softly

"Don't give back down from this fight and don't give up hope, Andromeda, Teddy may want his Godfather, but he'll need his Grandmother," I said firmly look at her right in the eyes.

You don't have to worry about that Harry I won't give up or backing down, however, I think you'll pay a much more important role in Teddy life than even you know or I know. Just take care of my Teddy, for me, please. She spoke with a firm softness, almost like she was begging me.

"I am so sorry Andromeda I just hope I can make you, Remus and Tonks proud," I said trying not to break down, this woman practically gave me what remains of her line her own grandson, for his own safety, she was starting to remind me of the sacrifices my mom made.

I'm sure Remus and Tonks are looking down on you right now smiling so proud of you along with Sirius Black and your parents and all the others that you have lost my child I know for a fact then short amount of time that we have had and will have I have considered you the boy I never had." She said with some tear that made my eyes water.

"If you will excuse me I have a quick letter to write" I stand up and so does Andromeda which confuses me until she put me in a bone-crushing hug that put Molly's to shame I hug her back for what was at least 30 seconds and then walk to the dining room and sat down at the long table of Grimmauld place, I was glad that I was going to move out soon. Thought this place was huge it held many bad memories and was just too big for me. I called out to Kreacher to bring me parchment and an ink quill. I began to think of what to say to Daphne. Once I had a general idea I began to write.

Dear Daphne, my betrothed.

I am sorry, that I won't be able to make it to your family gathering today but something else has come up, in my hurry to finish up this trilogy of meetings with you and your parents, I said I would come by today at lunch, however, I completely forgot I had a previous engagement. You see I have had a gathering of the sort ever since I have left Hogwarts with the grandmother of my godson and my godson himself, I forgot today was one of those days. I truly am sorry, and I will find some way to make this up with you. I hope we can reschedule for another time.

Your betrothed Harry Potter

I walk back into the sitting room where Andromeda was playing with Teddy she had turned with Teddy back to me him one arm holding his head the other on his lower back hold her neck her arms to face me. I showed her my letter and silently ask her to read it. She had me, Teddy, first and once I was settled I handed her the letter.

"Hi little man," I coo to Teddy once I sat down and got comfy speaking baby talk "how are you doing, are you being good to your grandma?" He gurgled He gurgle back to me almost speak back to me, but could only get a somewhat recognize good out.

Eventually, Andromeda interrupts or session "I definitely your style Harry.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked somewhat insulted, somewhat curious

"It nothing to be ashamed of most, Gryffindor write similar to your style, short, blunt and straight to the point a Slytherin or Ravenclaw, would of at the minimum had at least twice the amount of writing you had and it would be a very windy road, even a Hufflepuff would have had more parchment. The only difference is you somehow manage to make this mishap schedule look better on you which would be a very Slytherin thing to do if you did it on purpose.

"Will it work?" I asked annoyed

"It will." She responded with a smirk

'Azula' I thought and in a literal flash of fire, my new Familiar was hovering in front of me. She was a beauty and yes it was a she I am learning a lot about her, she just so happens to be a Royal Blue Phoenix one of the if not the most powerful Phoenix to have ever existed, I never do thing halfway do I. I had named her Azula after a character in a show I watch as a child one of my few good memories at the Dursleys. (Yes, I am talking about Azula from the Avatar: The Last Airbender, I know the Avatar wasn't on until the 90's you don't have to say anything in the comments.) She had Azula personality, and she wasn't insane like Azula was but she had a little crazy in her.

"Ow don't peck me bird, ow!" I said as Azula pecked me on my head.

'Master, I may not know much about humans, but I pretty sure that human don't make faces like that' Azula stated draw my attention back to Andromeda

I look at her and tried not to burst out. Andromeda had the most dumbfounded look on her face, with a mixture of shock, respect, admiration. Her face did curve in a very unique way.

"Only you Harry" she mutters "only you."

Time skipTime skipTime skipTime skipTime skipTime skipTime skipTime skipTime skipTime skipTime skipTime skipTime skipTime skipTime skipTime skipTime skip

The elves were moving around in the dining room, everyone else was preparing for Harry's arrival. Daphne was in her room getting ready for brunch when all of a sudden a and powerful light filled up her large room and probably the entire manor, as the light died down Daphne could make out a beautify bird, and as the light slowly rescinded she saw a blue flaming bird. The bird flew around her room until it landed on her mahogany desk, Daphne stilling staring in awe at the bird which she numbly recognized as a Phoenix she saw a letter tied to its foot and reached out and grabs the letter from the bird of myth and reads it.

Once again sorry about the huge wait but school is school I try to post 5 or 6 chapter or stories over X-mas break all will not be for this story, but you should atleast expect 1 more so go check out my other stories.

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year

Please Comment

.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I know I have been away for a very long time and for that I'm sorry, please forgive me, but life is chaotic.

AN2: Thanks to my beta, Haphne24.

Location: Greengrass Manor, Daphne's room

(Daphne's POV)

Once, I finished reading the letter, my parents had burst into my room. My parents told me for as long as I lived here I would have to keep my door unlock always and slightly cracked if I had anyone over, that promise has lead to a multiplied of embarrassments. Mother's eyes locked with mine and father's scanned for threats. I was surprised Astoria was not with them when I realized she was with her betrothed. At first, she was upset that it wasn't Draco but considering that she barely knew him she recovered quickly. I, on the other hand, was ecstatic, though I tried not to show it; I despised Draco and could bear the thought of him being my brother-in-law.

"Daphne is everything okay, are you alright, what was that bright light?" My mother asked.

"Uh, dear." My father spoke staring at Harry's phoenix.

"What, Cyrus?" My mother asked, annoyed that dad wasn't by her side checking on me.

"I think I know where that light came from." He grabbed her chin to look directly at the blue phoenix. A second later, her jaw joined dad on the ground. Their expression was so funny I would have a laugh, but I knew that was rude, and I was definitely not raised that way. After, a moment of my parents staring in awe at the bird my father turned to me and spoke.

"Daphne, have you either recently became bonded with a phoenix or who's phoenix does this belong to?" My father inquired.

Before, I could answer, we were interrupted by the phoenix suddenly screeching. My parents jumped in surprise.

"I don't think it likes the words belong; but it's Harry's." I spoke.

"Phoenix's are never owned and can unbind with a witch or wizard at any time if they so choose." My Mother said, showing off her extensive knowledge on familiars. She continued, "I can see why this phoenix bonded with Harry. I wonder if he would let me study it…."

"Honey, you can ask Harry when he gets here." My father said.

"Harry said he won't be able to make it today." I said a little sourly, I had put a lot of work into growing my relationship with Harry more so than any other ordinary person.

"When did Harry tell you this dear?" My mother stopped her mumbling.

"Just now, he sent me phoenix mail, I guess that what you would call it." I responded.

My mom narrowed her eyes at me, "is that the letter sweetie and may I see it?"

She took the letter and my father read it over his shoulder. After reading it, they both looked at me. It read that Harry would love to make it but he had a responsibility to watch over his godson.

"Sweetie, I thought you were cunning." My father sarcastically uttered.

'

'My blood boiled! How dare he accusing me of being a daft moron! I had survived the snake den for seven years, outwitted people years older than me, and I was his right-hand woman in all his business.'

"Daphne, don't look so angry, your father's just teasing, we know you are anything but daft. Our house elves would be happy to take care of another baby for as long as needed." Her mom said with a smile. "In your response letter, provide a counter deal without being rude," Mom responded and then dragged father out of the room.

Location: Greengrass Manor Dining Room

(Harry's Pov)

Harry was feeding Teddy while Daphne and her mother, were fawning over Teddy as he shifted his eyes to match Daphne's ice blue then he changed to Diana's dark blue eyes and copied her hair black with strands of silver hair.

Daphne spoke, "he's adorable and he a Metamorphmagus!"

"He gets it from his mother's side, her name was Nymphadora Tonks," Harry responded.

"She Andromeda Black daughter if I remember correctly, she died in the war, I guess the Daily Prophet didn't find out you were raising her son but whatever happened to Andromeda, why isn't she raising Teddy?" Diana asked.

"She married a Muggle-born and became a Tonks. After the death of her husband, she is doing alright." Harry spoke, scooping up some food that came out of Teddy's mouth

"The poor dear." Diana sadly sad. "I don't know how I would go on if I lost Cyrus."

Daphne piped in, "Why are you taking care of Teddy? I would think Mrs. Tonks would want to do that."

"I will be taking over as his guardian soon," Harry replied. "Andromeda was hit with a very powerful, and a very dark curse, not much is known about it, and it slowly killing her. The worst part is the curse is spreading across her body making her very weak and fatigued." Harry said sadly.

"When will you have to start fully caring for him?" Daphne asked.

"The doctor says maybe three more weeks, she thinks she can hold out for four maybe five," Harry said.

"Harry, we have asked a lot of you in this past week, to reassure, my wife, my daughter and even myself. We just want our daughter to be happy." Cyrus made eye contact with Harry as he spoke.

"I know sir. I have been thinking, planning on how to truly do that." Harry said.

"I would very much like to hear it." Came a rather stern voice. Everyone turned and found a woman leaning on a cane in the doorway. She had steel gray hair done in a tight bun on top of her head and oval spectacles perched on her nose. Her piercing eyes glanced at her family but when she looked at Harry, it felt as if she was looking into his very soul.

"And who is this child pretending to be a man with his very fine robes?" The weathered old woman asked.

"Mother. This is Lord Harry James Slytherin Gryffindor Potter, Daphne's betrothed. Harry, this is Dawn Greengrass, my mother." Cyrus informed him.

"He doesn't look like a Lord." Dawn harrumphed.

Harry stepped forward to greet the old woman in the traditional manner, taking her handing and place his lips on it. She watched him critically as he greeted her and Harry found himself questioning whether he'd done something wrong.

"I've heard of you, of course," Dawn said airily, taking her hand back from Harry and pushing past him. "The Daily Prophet apparently loves the writing of your exploits."

"They have nothing better to report on," Harry replied, trying to sound polite.

"Spoken like someone who can't control his fame and power," Dawn said causing Harry to raise his eyebrows.

"With all due respect ma'am." Harry was trying to remain calm but his voice was rising. "I didn't want it in the first place; I would give it all up to see my parents again even if just for a moment."

"Are you more of a Hufflepuff than a Gryffindor?' Dawn countered. "Young man, I am hundred and three years old, old enough to be your great-grandmother. I actually knew your grandparents and I have seen a great many things in my time, so I think I know a thing or two. I can say they would be disappointed."

Daphne's rose up to stand by Harry's side and he noted Cyrus was watching closely but not interfering.

"You're a smart one, I'll give you that. You also like playing the victim… a very smart strategy indeed, but disgraceful nevertheless."

Harry had to take several breaths to keep from shouting at this harpy. He, almost lost it when she brought up grandparents. He stared hard back into the woman's piercing gaze, no longer intimidated by her. He could feel the tension and even heard a few failed attempts to speak from Cyrus, Diana, and Daphne.

"How dare you stand there acting as if you know a single thing about me!" Harry snarled. "You think you know it all because you read a few slanderous articles written by a pathetic, manipulative harpy, but you haven't got a single clue because you weren't there," Harry responded coldly.

Belle arched an eyebrow with interest at this. Cyrus managed to clear his throat but Belle held up a hand, stopping him from speaking further.

"I never wanted to be famous. I never wanted to watch my friends die in front of me and I never want power. And I most certainly never wanted to be part of a war against Voldemort!"

There was a collective hiss in the room. Harry glared hard now at Daphne's grandmother.

"I don't care what you believe but don't ever speak to me as if you know who I am or what I've been through. When war came, people like you buried your head in the sand just like the Ministry did. People like you thought Riddle would show you mercy but I've watched him kill entire families, from babies to people older than you. You foolish old bat!"

Harry turned and slipped from Daphne's grasp, intent on retreating outside to cool down.

When he got to the door, he stopped and turned to face the old woman once more. "Just one more thing." He said. "Age does not equate wisdom."

He turned once more to leave when Belle called out to him.

"Hold on just one minute." She said, walking over to him, leaning heavily on her cane. She began to smile as she moved closer to him, and laughed. She reached out and took Harry's hand giving it an affectionate squeeze.

"Very well said." She laughed. "Oh, I like you. You've got a fire in your heart young man."

She reached up and drew him close for a warm embrace. Harry looked over the woman's shoulder at his betrothed who looked just as confused as he felt.

"I am impressed. Please, come sit with me and you too Daphne." Belle said as she turned, leading Harry by the hand. "Oh, we have so much to talk about, the three of us. Come now, sit down the both of you."

Harry looked around and saw nearly every face wore the same expression of shock. Daphne gave him the most stunned expression as she sat next to him, taking his hand in her own while her great grandmother got settled.

A few moments later after everything had calmed down, the Matriarch of the Greengrass family began her interrogation of the young Lord.

"Lord Potter, what is it exactly that you hope to accomplish on the political floor and what faction will you serve in?" Dawn asked.

"Well, Gryffindor was a small time supporter of the young Progressive Party which is now today's main progressive party and he also was a major member of the Magic above All Party which was an independent party. Slytherin was a small time supporter of the young Conservative Party which is now today's main traditional party but was a major supporter of the Magic Above All Party. Can you see where I'm going with this?" Harry informed the elder.

Dawn nodded.

"Magic Above Party ran on one main idea and that was to improve magic, teach magic, protect magic, appreciate magic, and love magic. Blood did not matter, only magic mattered." Harry explained, looking around the room, however, most of his attention went to Cyrus. "I wish to improve the adjustment of muggleborns entering the magical world. I'm not sure how you all will react to this but the harder purebloods try to keep their lines pure, the weaker they become as the start to have children, you see …" Harry stumbled, trying to explain this as best as possible considering the people he was talking to were purebloods themselves.

"We make sure we don't breed with anyone that's under a 6th cousin," Daphne said.

"That is very impressive as most families have a limit at the 3rd cousin," Harry responded, relieved that the Greengrass were already ahead of the curve. "I also plan to stop inbreeding by allowing Muggle-borns to eventually make it to the stage of Ancient and Noble house a Muggle-born who wish to make his house noble will have to do something very noble…" Harry spoke.

"Such as stopping a Dark Lord, discovering new magic or fighting in a war?" Daphne asked, intrigued.

"Yes, by stopping a Dark Lord, a muggle-born may be able to elevate his house to the status of Noble or depending on how bad the Dark Lord is Most Noble. In order to have an Ancient house, a Muggleborn house will have to survive X amount of years. The exact amount of years I haven't decided yet." Harry had finished feeding Teddy and was handing him over to a house elf, taking pause to give certain instructions to the elf about a sleepy Teddy.

"I also wished to introduce two new titles for pureblood to slap on the back of their family names. The titles being generous and wealthy and they are pretty self-explanatory. Whoever donates to better magic will receive the title of generous and at a certain limit you'll receive the title of most generous and depending on how wealthy you are you receive the title of wealthy or most wealthy. I believe this along with reintroducing vassal and tribute would be more than enough to gain the support of the traditional." Harry spoke.

"I support your plan," Cyrus added, with a gleam in his eyes.

"I support your plan as well," Diana commented.

"I can see it now. Harry Potter goes down in history for saving magic. He stopped purebloods from breeding themselves out and bridged a great divide between purebloods and muggleborns." Daphne finished with a smile.

"Thank you for your support. It will be a lot of work however I have Lord Longbottom gathering support for me." Harry finished speaking, with red already creeping up his cheeks from Daphne's compliment.

"It's a plan worthy of Salazar Slytherin himself. How were you not in Slytherin?" Daphne asked

"I have not told many people this was but the Sorting Hat wanted to put me into Slytherin. I met a person who said he would be a Slytherin for sure and I couldn't stand his arrogance. You can thank Malfoy for that." Harry quipped.

Daphne muttered, "I'm going to kill Draco."

"What will happen to the Wizengamot?" Cyrus asked.

"The current houses will be the only ones and the limit of houses that can be allowed can only be updated with a 75 percent in favor of doing so," Harry answered.

Cyrus spoke up, "Alright, enough of that let's move on."

"Where actually are you living?" Dawn asked Harry.

"I rebuilt the Potter manor to its former glory and then someday we will stay there if Daphne agrees," Harry said as he looked over to Daphne.

Daphne nodded, "Why not Slytherin's Palace?"

"Slytherin's Palace and Gryffindor's Castle are lost," Harry spoke with a sigh.

"What do you mean they are lost?" Daphne asked surprised.

"The houses Gryffindor and Slytherin are some of the earliest magical houses; they have existed longer than Gringotts. My ancestors never confirmed the location of their house with the bank and I guess out of a sense of arrogance, or possibly because the didn't trust the bank."

"The house elves?" Diana asked.

"The last ones for both houses have probably have been dead for centuries," Harry answered with a frown. "That or for some reason they're not responding."

"The ring should act as portkeys," Cyrus advised.

"Portkeys are relatively new, compared to how old the founder's house is." Harry sighed again. "The rings aren't portkeys. I was lucky the register the ring with the bank or my life would be much more difficult."

"Well, that's terrible," Daphne said bluntly.

"Daphne," Daina said, astonished by Daphne's rudeness.

"It's quite alright! I felt the same way, however, all hope is not lost." Harry said. "The last Gryffindor left me a map and a quest of bravery. And Slytherin left me a riddle and a key. When I have time, I'll begin the mission."

"Until then..." Harry started.

"Potter Manor," Daphne spoke.

"Don't worry Potter manor has 3 wings, four stories and has everything we need" Harry reasured Daphne "I can take you on a tour tomorrow if you want.

"Housing down, I don't think we need to talk about wealth. I leave the requirements of the law to you two." Cyrus commentated.

"That reminds me. Daphne, although Potter manor is repaired, it still needs to be furnished and painted and I thought you would like to come on a shopping trip with me unless you want the house covered in Red and Gold." Harry added, with a smirk.

Daphne wrinkled her nose in silent disgusted.

Harry laughed, "I thought not."

* * *

I know I have been gone for a very, very long time and for that I apologize, I promise next chapter will be out sooner it will be about Daphne and Harry shopping and the tour of Potter Manor, anyway have a great day.


End file.
